


Say 'Ah'

by orphan_account



Series: Fandom Christmas Presents [4]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:41:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2771705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Christmas present #2 for Emily]</p><p>Café date between Emily and Newt. A good day to have an ice cream sundae.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say 'Ah'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily/gifts).



> Hope ya like it!

Sitting in the Glade's Café were Newt and Emily, next to the large window that shows the front of the café as people passed by. It was a hot day in WCKD City so the couple decided to buy sundaes in the café that a friend of Newt owns. The café was the only one in town so its a pretty popular one, especially considering today was one of the hottest days in the city so it was jam-packed with various costumers.

Newt and Emily just barely got the spot they were in.

"So how's Uni?" Newt asked as he poked his vanilla ice cream and glanced at his girlfriend.

Emily shrugged and scoped some of her chocolate ice cream. "Oh you know, the usual. Tests and tests and more tests."

"Oh come on. University isn't all about tests."

Emily rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah, and don't forget the projects."

Newt chuckled and ate a spoonful of his ice cream. "Stop being such a bloody downer. I've been through Uni and it isn't exactly that horrible."

Emily stabbed her spoon into her ice cream and ate it. "And Mr Alby is a pain in the shucking neck."

Newt chuckled across her and pointed his spoon at his girlfriend. "At least you got Mr Alby, back in Uni  _I_ had _Mr Janson_. Bloody shuckface literally made us do labor." He grumbled.

The female winced. "Ouch. Okay, I admit Mr Janson is harder than any of the teachers I've seen before." She admitted. "One of my friends had him as a substitute teacher once, and damn, she looked like she crossed the Sahara Desert the next day."

Newt nodded slowly. "See? Not as bad as my year."

Newt had already finished University a year ago, just when Emily graduated High School. They met on a blind date once, when Emily's friends complained to her that she "can't stay single forever. You’re going to be forever alone and that’s just sad".

But Emily never regretted meeting Newt, if she were one to express her emotion more, she would’ve said it was the best day of her life.

“Hey,” Newt suddenly said.

Emily only hummed in reply and started poking her sundae again.

“You got a little something on you lip. Let me get it for you.”

Before Emily could do anything, Newt leaned forward and licked off the chocolate on her lips, making her blush fifty shades of red.

“Wha… Whaa…” Emily stuttered, touching the place where her boyfriend _licked_ her. Oh dear Lord.

Newt chuckled. “Now _that_ is adorable.”

Emily blushed and smacked his arm playfully. “You!”

Newt laughed.


End file.
